Seizoen 22 Week 21
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_21" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie4986.jpg Familie4987.jpg Familie_afl4988_01.jpg Familie4988.jpg 'Aflevering 101 (#4986) - maandag 14 januari 2013' De spanningen tussen Véronique en Peter lopen op, want ze moeten beslissen in hoeverre ze de aanbevelingen van de crisismanager zullen opvolgen. Zo moeten ze bepalen wie van hen beiden CEO blijft en of ze een tak van de holding zullen afstoten. Bart voelt de bui al een tijdje hangen en hij krijgt een antwoord op zijn sollicitatie bij de concurrentie. Liesbeth wil weten wat Rita’s gevoelens zijn voor Patrick. Evy speelt open kaart met Mieke en vertelt haar dat ze Niko wil vragen om spermadonor te zijn. Mathias moet de foute adressen op de uitnodigingen overplakken, maar klagen doet hij niet want hij krijgt veel hulp. 'Aflevering 102 (#4987) - dinsdag 15 januari 2013' Dirk kondigt tijdens zijn vergadering met Véronique en Peter aan dat hij zich terugtrekt uit de holding en dat hij zijn aandelen wil verkopen. Bart reageert teleurgesteld wanneer hij het nieuws hoort. Evy trekt haar stoute schoenen aan en polst bij Niko of hij donor van haar kindje wil worden. Charlotte zit in de tang van Vincent en Elias, maar ze zwijgt om Guido te beschermen. Marie-Rose en Mathias gaan hun trouwringen uitkiezen. Rita vraagt aan Patrick om samen naar het trouwfeest te gaan. Hij is blij met deze vraag, zijn dochter Liesbeth iets minder. 'Aflevering 103 (#4988) - woensdag 16 januari 2013' Evy heeft het er moeilijk mee dat Niko zo heftig gereageerd heeft op haar vraag om donorvader te worden. Peter en Véronique verschillen grondig van mening over de te volgen strategie om de crisis in de holding het hoofd te bieden. Patrick doet een goed woordje voor zijn kleindochter Stefanie, zodat ze als visagiste aan de slag kan bij het huwelijk van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Elias en Vincent blazen de relatie van Guido met Charlotte op. Bart twijfelt of het wel een goed idee is om zelf een bedrijfje op te richten. Liesbeth polst bij Rita naar haar gevoelens voor Patrick. 'Aflevering 104 (#4989) - donderdag 17 januari 2013' Bij Fashion is een spontane staking uitgebroken. June dringt bij haar man aan om zijn verantwoordelijkheid op te nemen en met de vakbondsafgevaardigde te gaan praten. Dat gesprek verloopt zeer moeizaam, omdat er garanties op papier geëist worden. Patrick wil van Rita weten hoe ze hem ziet en of ze op een relatie hoopt. Maarten en Roos rekenen op de hulp van Mathias om de boekhouding van De KomEet op orde te brengen, maar hij heeft een dansles met Albert op het programma staan. Evy en Jana krijgen definitief nieuws van Niko. Guido en Charlotte geraken maar niet verlost van Elias en Vincent. 'Aflevering 105 (#4990) - vrijdag 18 januari 2013' Aan de ingang van de Van den Bossche holding staat er opnieuw een stakerspiket, waardoor zelfs Peter niet naar binnen kan. Komt daar bij dat ook al in de krant bericht wordt over de sociale onrust. Guido ziet er enorm tegen op om naar school te gaan en hij spijbelt. Na de zoveelste discussie over de voorbereidingen van hun huwelijk, stelt Mathias aan Marie-Rose voor om een huwelijksplanner te engageren. Patrick maakt zich zorgen omdat hij niets van Rita hoort. Niko moet verschillende medische onderzoeken ondergaan nu hij toegezegd heeft om donorvader te worden. Rita praat met Linda over de boodschap die Patrick haar gegeven heeft. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen